heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.11 - A New Job
It's late afternoon, and Jocelyn had been thinking she needed to actually get some paying work again. Jocelyn had heard through a number of different sources about Jaime's organization, and thought it would fit her current skill set reasonably well. So the young woman had decided she would drop by and talk to the man himself. Hopefully it'd end up being Prime she talked to and not one of his dupes, or at the very least not one of the rogue dupes. As a result of this plan, Jocelyn had decided she should dress somewhat professionally for a change. That meant she actually dug out the one black ladies' suit that she owned, which is a far cry from her normal clothing. The tall redhead walks into the office and glances around, already knowing about how many people are in here because of her own powers. It hadn't been too hard to track the place down. She'd gotten fairly good at finding such things over the last few years, especially in the New York area. Well Jamie Prime is indeed the one in the office. He hasn't kept a dupe in the office since well one of them decided to surf a bunch of adult sites and get Jamie blamed for it! But well that is better not spoken about, silly dupes you know. When Joce walks in there is no one at the reception desk, transistion period for that one. Of course once Jocelyn opens the door the little bells ring. Gotta love the little bells you know, "I'm in the back office." The voice says, basically asking Jocelyn to come and join him. He knows he didn't have any appointments today, so hopefully it's a drop in or something like that. Jamie himself is dressend as normal, trench coat, even inside, the shirt and jeans that he wears. Sure, blame the dupe. A handy excuse, that! Jocelyn makes her way around to the back office, opening the door. "Hello Jamie," Jocelyn says. She'd worked with him on occassion for some of the X-related missions in the past. It meant he wasn't an unknown to her, nor her to him. But she also suspects that she's not exactly the person he'd be expecting to see visiting his office either. "Got a few minutes to chat?" She'll find herself a chair to sit in, if there is one. Otherwise, she'll just stand against one of the back walls. If Jaime has any security cameras on, he'll notice that Jocelyn isn't showing up on their feeds if he looks at them. She's emitting some infared energy to make herself invisible to cameras at the moment. A small amount, but enough to hide herself. It's an old habit of her's, but it's also a useful one. No security cameras, who would be silly enough to rob this place, especially in Mutant Town. Well he wasn't expecting the lady that did show up. "I sure do. Not expecting any clients today, so well I have some time to talk." Though once she enters he does close the file on his desk that he was looking at, and shoves that into his desk. And there are indeed chairs for her to sit in, hey can't have the clients standing and stuff. "What can I help you with?" Well, you might have someone think to come after the investigator if they were getting too close to something. That was always a possibility. But Jocelyn tended to be a touch more paranoid about things like that. "I was actually looking for work, and I heard a rumor X-Factor was growing". Jocelyn has always been straight to the point. "We've worked together in the past, so you've got some idea of what I can do, and I've got more of an angle on the younger crowd than most people do". Something a lot of people tended to underestimate. Street rats heard things. "I'm not looking to leave the institute or anything, but I'd like to make myself useful when I'm not taking a class, and thought signing on here might be a good fit for us both". Of course, Jocelyn wasn't sure if Jaime even had a good impression of her or not, but when she had no reason to hold anything back, well, she didn't bother to pretend. "Well that is true. X-Factor has been growing a lot more, and I am always looking for more people to work with." Jamie tries to remember what is it that the lady does. He remembers the face, but well can't put his mind on the powers. "Uhm mind refreshing my memory on what your powers and skills are? Sometimes it gets to be a little too much to sort through all the memories and remember things." "As for the institute don't need to leave. There are a couple of people that have decided to work with me that are still affiliated with them. I still do some teaching with them as well. But then it's easier for me to multitask than it is for most." Hey the dupes have their advantages you know. Jocelyn is pretty sure Jaime knows that institute is another way of saying X-Men. But she doesn't say it outloud. "I'm an energy absorber and manipulator. I can see any type of energy, including life and mystical, and absorb it. I can also convert energy into other types of energy, or use it to improve my physical abilities and fly. I can also heal injuries to myself and others". It's the short summary of Jocelyn's powerset. "I'm also pretty decent at sneaking around, disguises, and can hold my own in a fight if it comes down to it". "Makes sense," Jocelyn agrees when he explains his ability to multitask. "I didn't think it'd be a problem, but I'd rather be upfront about that sort of thing". It seemed important to her, at the very least, to do so. "Well that is definitely something useful." And hey hiring a new person on now wouldn't be a bad idea, especially considering the recent case and one of the possibilities that is going through Jamie's mind. "Well welcome aboard." Hey she works with the X-Men and has a useful powerset, no references needed. Plus he has two of Magneto's kids on the team, he's not one for being picky. "The position is salary. And I do offer benefits if you want them as well." Pretty sure eventually the medical is gonna go, premiums in their line of work is going to go through the roof you know. "So you'll be living at the institute then, but if you ever need a place to crash we have living quarters above the office. Those are always open to members of the group." "Yeah, I've got quarters at the institute, but I'm sure there might be a time or two when I need to crash here for some reason". Such as it making the most sense for where she's at during any particular time. Most likely she'll keep an emergency change of clothes stashed away, at the very least. "Thanks," she adds. She'll fill out all the lovely paperwork for benefits and such whenever they formalize those details. "So, where does the rookie start, aside from the inevitable coffee duty?" Jocelyn asks jokingly. She wasn't sure what case or cases Jaime was working on right now with the team. She imagined she'd be running into the various X-Factor team members soon enough. Jamie reaches into his desk and pulls at the case file he was looking at, "What do you think of this?" the one they are currently looking at is a locked door mystery, "We can setup the paper work later. And no need for coffee I handle that. One of my dupes worked as a barista for a while. So because of that I can make a darn good cup of coffee. I'd rather people start with actual cases, and contribute to the team, you know?" "Locked room case," Jocelyn says, nodding to the statement about the casework being better. "Of course, with metahumans, there can be a half dozen different methods of entry, minimum. That window for a shinker. Teleporter or portal use. Time travel. Phaser. Someone with the ability to manipulate glass or earth materials could have made a doorway in the wall or window and sealed it on the way out. Strong enough telekinetic could have opened and shut the door and locked everything up just how it was before". The method of entry, if they had a clue to it, would at least tell them what they were dealing with. "What do we know about the victim? Known enemies, workplace, human or metahuman? That sort of thing". She studies the picture some more. "Larger hands than her's. Tough to tell from the picture, but probably a man's hands. Have there been any similar deaths recently, or is this the first?" "This is the first. She was worried about something at work. She worked for a place called Singularity Investigations. We are trying to find out more information about them." He nods at the power list, shrinker wasn't something he considered, "We did consider a telekinetic, but figured they would have ways to use that power to kill her without getting physical." He sighs at that, "She came to me for help when she was worried about her boss. But she ran before I could get anything from her. Rogue will be interviewing her friends and sister soon, trying to find out about anything in her personal life." "If their power was more of the precision and not brute force type, they might not be able to use it, but that's a bit of a stretch I'll admit," Jocelyn muses. "Of course, a magic user has a bunch of ways in and out," she adds. She'd forgotten about that option briefly. When Jaime talks about the company, she frowns a bit. "Trying to find out about the company? Is it abnormally difficult to track down?" Jocelyn asks. Because that sounded weird, and possibly a little familiar to some other experiences in her past. She nods when Jaime says Rogue will be looking into the friends and family aspect of thing. Jocelyn also makes note that Rogue works here. That was relevant information to her. "Well there is some information about them out there. But well it doesn't seem to have a lot on there. They seem to have a lot of celebrity and famous clients so well that is probably why they cover up what ever it is that they do." Jamie gets up and goes to get a drink, "I have our magic expert looking into the possibility of magic use on her as well. And for full disclosure, a power like mine could have also been used. I could have made a dupe on the other side of the window and reabsorbed them when they were done." "Well. There's where I might be able to help," Jocelyn suggests. "In the technical sense, I'm a former MMA competitor. I might be able to leverage some of that to get some gossip from the celebrities about this place," Jocelyn explains. "Play up some sort of 'looking to revive my career' or 'getting back into the fame game' angle on them and see if I can't get them to open up to me". Jocelyn very rarely used her celebrity status for anything, but it might actually be useful here. "Get in as a client and find out what they're all about". She makes note of Jaime's admission that his type of power could work this way, too. "I'll think about that one. Not sure if I want to send anyone undercover to them just yet. I'll see what else we can find before we do that. Could be a little too dangerous so well..." He lets it trail off there, but it's obvious what he's worried about. "But well that covers anything. Is there any other questions you had for me, before I let you got back to the rest of your day?" There's a nod from the woman to Jaime when he explains his concern. Still, it is an option that can be on the table. "If I have any, I'll let you know," Jocelyn says. Otherwise, she'd pop back into the office at times, try to meet some co-workers, and go over the cases that they've got, see what she can help with. But for now, she'll leave the boss to his work. "Thanks again". Category:Log